


Nightmares will haunt you no more

by LaraDarkness



Series: Wish I could dream again [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream Needs A Hug, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sam, Good friend Punz, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora's Vault, Punz shoots Quackity briefly with an arrow but that's it, They're all good friends, Winged Alexis | Quackity, maybe he'll get one next part, no beta we die like dream???, they dont fight anyone, they're all angry at everyone who put Dre into the prison but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Ranboo, Punz and Sam get Dream out of Pandora's vault
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Luke | Punz & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Wish I could dream again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 731
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Nightmares will haunt you no more

**Author's Note:**

> i was complaining abt not writing anything when i was suddenly hit by a sudden want to write and speedran this

„It isn't finished.“ Sam whispers when they get to the prison.  
The moon is high above them, light shining on their destination, soft wind rustling their hair.

There is a beat of silence, before Ranboo speaks up, voice cracking, „What?“  
His heterochromatic eyes are blown wide, panic swimming through them, his tail anxiously flapping behind him.  
He doesn't even realize he's gripping the book, that belongs to Dream, digging his nails into it, until Punz softly pries it from his hands before turning to look at the tallest one.

„What do you mean it's not finished?“  
Sam inhales, his steps faltering as he reaches the entrance.  
„I mean, it's not finished. There's no light system yet and I'm not sure about the food machine either. It didn't work well the last time I tried it.“  
He hears their breaths hitching.  
„Then why did we leave? If it wasn't-“  
„Dream didn't want me to.“  
It's barely audible, but Punz has been trained to pick up the faintest sounds.  
He blinks, dark blue eyes squinting at his friend.  
„What?“  
„Continue the prison, I mean. He- he just texted me one day, telling me to stop working on Pandora's Vault completely. It was- it was weird, to say the least.“  
Sam mumbled, fidgeting.

„Do you,“ Ranboo's soft voice carried on in the wind, „do you think Dream snapped out of whatever happened to him? To tell you that?“  
Now Ranboo had no idea what happened to the admin and from what he did to his friends he should not be here, helping his allies with breaking him out. But he remembers how he talked to Fundy about powerful creatures that were very similar to demons, so-called dreamons.  
He remembers how he scribbled it all into his memory book, the information seeming important, especially the failed exorcism. 

„Guess we'll have to find out.“ Punz says, tone low, _dangerous_ as he swings his axe over his shoulder.  
„So how do we get into this thing?“ Kicking the wall, he turns to look at Sam again.  
„We have to make sure to not activate the alarm system. Then I have to open his cell, but I'm not sure which one is his. Do you think anyone comes to check on him in the morning? Or, in part of the day?“ 

Punz shrugged helplessly, as he forced his brain to work. It would make sense for someone to check on his friend from time to time, if only to make sure he was still imprisoned and not because they wanted to know if he was okay.  
He thinks the others forgot how reckless and selfless the man was before all the wars, how he pushed himself too far way too often.  
How Sapnap and George always had to-  
_Sapnap and George_.  
He narrowed his eyes, gripping the handle of his axe tightly.  
Did they agree to put Dream in there?

The enderman hybrid watched as the two got caught up in their thoughts, Sam probably thinking about how they should do this and Punz... He wasn't sure about Punz, but he seemed angry.  
This certainly wasn't going how he hoped it would.  
Then again it should've been obvious that this wouldn't be just some quick mission.

Ranboo let out a sigh, pulling out his own memory book, opening it as went to write down everything that happened until Sam made up the plan.  
Then his ears twitched.  
Footsteps.

He let out a surprised squeak, hiding the book into his inventory again as he slapped his hands over the others' mouths despite them not saying anything.  
„Someone's coming.“ He muttered when he received surprised and confused glances. He also realized that doing that wasn't the smartest move when he spotted Punz's hand that was ready to swing at him any moment.

A flutter of wings made his eyes light up before he remembered Phil wasn't anywhere near this area.  
Which only left-  
_Quackity_.  
Of course. Of course the one person who happened to come here at this exact time was the person who wanted to execute him.  
Sam must've noticed the panic in his posture as he took off his hand, looking around to spot the latter, but seeing nothing.

„He's close, not insight, not yet.“  
„Then what the hell are we supposed to do now?! He'll definitely hear the prison opening!“ Punz hissed, dragging him and Sam more into the shadows to hide them.  
„I don't- I mean, sure we can wait, but-“

Ranboo wasn't even sure what happened.  
One moment he was standing next to them, listening to their quickened breaths and panicked whispering.  
The next one he was in an obsidian cell that smelled like iron, his communicator going wild.

He yelped, looking around, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.  
Before the panic could set in, he noticed Dream curled up in the corner, covered in blood and bruises.  
_He teleported_ , his mind screamed at him.  
Then he remembered Quackity's walking towards the prison and Sam and Punz have to be freaking out right now, after all seeing someone disappear in purple sparkles in front of them isn't something you see every day.

Crouching down, he brought a shaky hand to Dream's neck, looking for a pulse.  
He could've cried in relief when he felt a weak heartbeat against his finger.  
Gently, trying not to jostle the older one much, he picked him up. He was much lighter than he should be and Ranboo faintly remembered Sam mentioning how the food machine didn't work.

Dream let out a quiet whimper, head rolling to the side where Ranboo's chest was, seeking warmth.  
_He was alive._  
But that would change really fast if they don't get out of there immediately.  
So Ranboo prayed to whoever listened, hoping that his powers won't betray him now and he focused on his two ~~friends?~~ people outside.

With an intake of breath, he tightened his grip on the admin, enough to not hurt him, and let himself go.  
He saw black for a while, but when he heard surprised voices next to him.  
„What the- holy shit _Dream?!_ “  
That was all Punz got out before a loud shrieking sound pierced through the air.  
The alarm.

„WHAT THE FUCK!?“ Quackity definitely wasn't far now.  
Ranboo felt his knees buckle, the energy he used on teleporting finally draining from him.  
Sam seemed to notice as he quickly took Dream into his own arms, eyeing Ranboo to make sure the latter wouldn't fall.  
„What now?“  
Punz pulled out his bow, ready to aim and-  
„No. We don't have time to fight.“ Ranboo shook his head, forcing himself to straighten up.  
„We can go to Phil's. He can definitely help with,“ he numbly motioned to the blood in Dream's hair, „all this.“

Punz let out a frustrated sound, running a hand through his blond hair, gripping at it.  
„Okay. Okay, shit, we can do this.“  
„HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-“  
The flapping of wings was all the three needed to break out into a run.  
Punz quickly turned on his heel, not even looking at his victim before he fired an arrow, knowing it hit his target when he heard a scream and a loud thud as the bird hybrid crashed into the ground.

He grabbed Ranboo's arm, making sure that he wouldn't pass out any minute because he certainly looked like he was about to do just that.  
And when more screams hit their ears, they were already through the portal.

„C'mmon Dream, hold on.“ Sam whispered as they landed in the Nether.  
They were so close now, there's no way he's letting their friend die now.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmars appreciated! <3


End file.
